


Love Potion

by StardustRainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Magic, minayeon is clueless and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRainbow/pseuds/StardustRainbow
Summary: Jeongyeon uses a love potion to find Mina's true love. Mishaps happen.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Love Potion

Jeongyeon has had enough of Mina moping around the house. She doesn't show up to their get togethers anymore, she doesn't have time for the girls anymore, all she does is work or sit around playing on her phone some dumb game she loves so much.

Jeongyeon thinks it's time Mina found someone for herself. It's been two months since she broke up with Jun Woo.

Even he has moved on flashing his new girlfriend and the ponytail he's grown to everyone. She doesn't even know why Mina decided to date their assistant, he is good looking, that is there but he had a habit of using her money, lavishly.

Jeongyeon thinks it's time she does something. They're in London and she has heard about this woman who claims to be a love guru.

They have two days off after their UK tour and she is pretty determined to get what she wants as she walks into the dark room.

The room looks questionable and slightly creepy but it doesn't deter or scare her because she is brave. Two second later she screams for her dear life when an old woman appears suddenly from behind the curtain.

"How can I help you love?"

Thirty minutes later she walks out of the tarot reader's place with a vial in hand that the old woman claims will find the true love of her bestfriend.

_______

Jeongyeon feels the vial in the trouser pocket and looks around the room nervously.

Nayeon catches her eye and lifts an eyebrow in question. Jeongyeon's shoulder lifts into a lazy shrug and she avoids the older girl's eyes for the rest of the evening.

She is supposed to slip the potion into Mina's drink but she's sloshed by the end of the night so when she aims for Mina's drink when she's found a moment alone, her hands shake.

"What are you doing?"

Jeongyeon drops the vial into the giant bowl of punch as she whirls around screaming, "Nayeon you fucker."

Jeongyeon looks behind her shoulder frantically to see the vial dissolving in the punch bowl.

She buries her face in her hands and sighs loudly. Nayeon is amused by the blonde's antics.

"You've been acting shady."

"It's n-nothing." Jeongyeon knows Nayeon wouldn't approve of what she's done because the brunette is fiercely protective of Mina.

She makes small talk and diverts the attention away from her behaviour as she walks with Nayeon to the living room of the villa they're staying in and her lips twitches into a smile when she sees Sana and Chaeyoung dancing with Mina.

Mina is swaying her hips to Pussycat Doll's buttons. Even in her simple shorts and pink crop top t-shirt she still looks dashingly beautiful and Jeongyeon takes a second to admire the view.

"I can't believe she's still single. She's gorgeous."

Nayeon is silent by her side.

"Are you OK? You look flushed."

"It's quite hot in here."

Jeongyeon nods sympathetically. Mina turns and beams at Jeongyeon, then looks to the side and smiles softly at Nayeon.

Tzuyu and Momo leave to get more drinks.

"Do you want some more pizza?" Nayeon asks, glancing at the empty tray on the coffee table.

"Yes please." Mina smiles at her warmly and adds, "Thank you."

Jeongyeon wraps an arm around Mina, tugging her closer for a dance making the younger girl stumble on her feet and laugh.

When Nayeon comes back down after fetching a pizza, she sees Momo and Tzuyu passing fruit punch to her bandmates.

Mina is fast asleep on the couch.

Nayeon lifts her into her arms and carries her bridal style easily like she weighs nothing and deposits her softly on the bed, laying a tender kiss on her forehead before she leaves the room.

It's quite late when the other girls retire for the night. Jeongyeon shares the room with Chaeyoung and Jihyo, Sana sleeps with Dahyun and Mina, and Nayeon rooms with Tzuyu and Momo.

Chaeyoung covers Mina with a blanket, because Mina's gone to sleep without changing into her night clothes but doesn't have the heart to wake her because the Japanese girl looks really peaceful as she sleeps and she knows its been long since she's had a proper sleep.

Nayeon closes her eyes, slightly kicking a loudly snoring Momo away from her.

________

Nayeon wakes up to hear Mina screaming. She immediately jumps off the bed and rushes downstairs to find Chaeyoung and Jihyo trying to kiss Mina.

"What the fuck are you both doing?" She asks as she holds them back from a mortified Mina.

"I love her. I want to kiss her." Jihyo pouts.

Nayeon shudders.

Mina looks terrified.

"Shut up Jihyo," Sana walks into the living room looking sleepy and annoyed at having been woken up.

Her eyes turn wide when she looks at Mina. Just when Nayeon thinks this couldn't get crazier, Sana grabs Mina planting a wet kiss on her mouth.

Jeongyeon runs at them throwing Sana to the side.

Nayeon is grateful for Jeongyeon's help because her arms are getting tired from holding Jihyo and Chaeyoung who are thrashing around trying to escape from her grip.

"Why are you kissing Mina?" Jeongyeon screams and tries to reach for Mina who's hiding behind the couch. "She's mine!"

"No!" Tzuyu arrives to the join the chaos and pushes Jeongyeon away, "She's mine!"

"Back off," Dahyun exclaims sleepily, and tries to jump over the couch to get to Mina, "I love her."

Momo pulls her back by her collar and scoffs, "Mina is going to be mine."

Tzuyu scoffs, "Nope, she's mine!"

They all fight each other arguing who's going to kiss the girl first.

Nayeon feels the colour drain from her face. She blinks rapidly in confusion. What is this, kiss Mina day?

Mina's beautiful brown eyes meet hers pleadingly. Nayeon points to the room and mouths 'run.'

Mina backs away from her band mates who are trying to fight each other to jump over the couch.

When Nayeon releases Chaeyoung and Jihyo and pushes them onto Jeongyeon, Sana and Momo making them stumble, who in turn pull down Tzuyu and Dahyun along with them, Mina seizes the opportunity and runs to the closest room, locking the door behind her.

Nayeon watches in horror as the girls run to the door, banging on it like zombies craving for flesh.

She drops to the couch holding a hand to her forehead wondering what the fuck had just happened.

______

"Nayeon-chan," Mina's miserable voice sounds from behind the door, "I really need to use the loo."

"I really need to kiss you."

"Shut up Jeongyeon . Mina I want to make love to you."

"Chaeyoung you can't talk to Mina like that." Nayeon admonishes.

"Yes Chaeyoungah! You can't. Mina I want to fuck you."

"Momo.." Nayeon screams exasperatedly.

They've been at the door for hours, relentlessly begging Mina to come out. Their begging varying from romantic to outright sexual and graphic.

"Nayeon-chan, please do something." Mina's voice is tired and it tugs at the older girl's heart.

_______

Nayeon makes a face of disgust because she really shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be encouraging these perverts. She texts Mina so she knows when to execute the plan.

"Come, get this." She waves Mina's underwear in front of seven pair of hungry eyes.

They lick their lips simultaneously and it makes a cold shiver run through the brunette.

They growl and pounce on Nayeon who is making it two steps a time up the stairs, towards the balcony. She knows this house like the back of her hand thanks to her spectacular memory, so it doesn't take her long to jump over the railing, walk on the ledge and drop a short distance to the soft ground below.

"Give it to me." They're all yelling. "I want to sniff it."

They don't notice Mina quietly closing the balcony door effectively locking them outside.

Nayeon knows it won't take long for them to follow the route she has taken, so she throws the underwear at them to have them momentarily occupied.

She has enough time to run to the front door and lock all the doors of the house while they're all fighting each other to grab the underwear.

She shuts the last window and jumps when she feels a pair of arms around her waist. She relaxes when she realises its Mina.

The younger girl is shaking and it sets a frown on her face. She turns around in the embrace and holds Mina until she feels her relax too.

"What is happening?"

"I don't know Minayah. It's like a bloody armageddon out there."

They shudder together when they hear the banging on the front door. Apparently the Mina zombies have made their escape from the balcony.

"What do we do?" Mina bites her lips as she pulls back.

"I have no idea." Nayeon admits defeatedly.

"But they're not acting themselves. Did they take some drug last night?"

Nayeon's eyes widen when she realises something. She walks to the window Jeongyeon is trying to get open.

"Jeongyeon you wanker. What did you put in the punch last night?" She yells.

"I want to see Mina."

"You can if you tell me the truth."

"Love potion because I wanted to find Mina her true love. I am her true love."

Love potion? Nayeon's eyebrows pinches in confusion. Is that some kind of new drug?

"Who did you get it from?"

"I want to fuck Mina."

Nayeon wants to open the window and punch Jeongyeon.

"If you don't tell me, I won't let you see Mina."

"I got it from the tarot lady in Camden market."

"What's her name?"

"Rachel. Can I fuck Mina now?"

"No."

She makes sure the screws are fastened on the window and walks to Mina who's looking dazed from everything happening around her.

"I'm going to fix this okay." She cups her cheek and Mina blinks her eyes like she's waking up from a strange dream.

"You will?"

"Trust me."

"There's no one else I trust more."

_______

"Please come back quickly." It's almost six in the evening and Nayeon has just thrown sandwiches that Mina made from the window to the seven girls circling the house.

"Don't be scared. All the windows and doors are shut, there's no way they'd get inside."  
She kisses Mina's forehead reassuringly receiving a silent nod in return.

When she drops to the backyard and quietly moves towards the front gate, Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon and Dahyun are trying to serenade Mina with Akon's I wanna fuck you, Tzuyu, Sana and Momo are trying to climb a pipe whistling the mission impossible tune to themselves, falling multiple times on their arse and Jihyo is holding a free Mina sign and Nayeon doesn't even know where she got that.

She hails a cab and tries not to look suspicious when the cab driver won't stop looking at her every so often. Her face is hidden behind a baseball hat and sunglasses and she hopes he doesn't figure out who she is before the end of the ride.

She pays him and runs to the address she found on the Internet. The room is dark and creepy but Nayeon knows she's the bravest one in the band.

"How can I help you love?" Nayeon screams when an old woman appears out of nowhere into the dingy looking room.

When she walks out with a purple potion the woman assures is the antidote, she's not sure what crazy universe she's walked into.

______

"Roses are red, violets are blue, if you let me in, I'll fuck you."

Mina scoffs at Tzuyu's poetic efforts in wooing her. It's been two hours and Nayeon hasn't come back yet.

She's worried for Chaeyoung who's on the roof of the house and peeking at her longingly through the glass from the top.

Jihyo is crying and refusing to touch her sandwich eventhough Mina asked her many times to eat. She balks when Jihyo replies with There are other stuff I'd rather eat.

Mina hears soft footsteps through the house and tenses. She pushes a shaky breath past her lips in relief when she finds Nayeon smiling at her with a purple vial in her hand.

_____

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"This is our best bet Minayah."

"Knock knock, who's there, someone, someone who, someone who'll fuck your sexy arse." Tzuyu is trying her hand at jokes after giving up on poems.

"Tzuyah that's entirely inappropriate." Mina yells to the front door.

Chaeyoung is drawing heart patterns on the roof window. Jeongyeon is wailing because she thinks her heart is broken.

Nayeon almost smiles in amusement when she catches Mina's eyes because all of this crazy. And Mina is smiling too because Nayeon's smile is infectious and they're in fits of laughter soon.

"Nayeonnie stop eye fucking my girl." Chaeyoung shouts from the window.

They step apart awkwardly breaking their eye contact. Nayeon throws a glare at Chaeyoung, and avoids looking at Mina who looks slightly flushed.

_______

"Who wants a kiss from Mina?" Nayeon stands in the balcony, pulling Mina to her side. The crowd below hollers and cheers.

"We want. We want." They begin to chant thumping their chests.

"You can get one kiss each if you take a shot of this." She points to the drinks on the tray.

They nod eagerly, because they're too enamored by their love to be suspicious of anything.

"I feel like you're pimping me out." Mina laughs by her side.

"If I did, nobody could afford you because you're priceless Minayah."

"Nayeonnie what have I said about eye fucking Mina?!!" Chaeyoung screams and Mina breaks away from the soft gaze she's giving the older girl.

_____

"Get off Mina. I said you can kiss, not make out." Nayeon shoves Jeongyeon away and Mina is gently caressing the bruised skin on her neck looking terrified.

Jeongyeon yells when Momo kicks her in the shin. "That's for not respecting my girl."

Nayeon gets in between them before they break into a fight and offers Momo her drink. She takes a quick swig of it and walks to Mina shyly.

Mina relaxes into the kiss because Momo is being gentle. Her lips are still swollen from Chaeyoung trying to bite her lips earlier.

"I want to kiss you even though you're like my sister. Does that make this incestuous?" Dahyun asks after taking the drink and shoves her tongue down Mina's throat.

They're still gushing over Mina, the drink doesn't seem to have an effect on them but they're respectful of Mina's wishes and don't enter her personal space after the kiss.

Mina notices that Nayeon has gone awfully quiet. She applies chapstick to her swollen lips and walks to the older girl.

"Are you okay?"

"She's just sad because she didn't get to kiss you." Mina laughs at Sana's notion because that's ridiculous, Nayeon doesn't like her like that.

Sure the older girl is always playfully flirting with her and has even kissed her on camera once, but Nayeon is Nayeon, she's always joking around with everyone and no matter how much she had loved the heart shaped lips on hers, she knows it's pointless pining after someone who'd never return her feelings.

Her laugh dies a little in her throat because Nayeon's looking shifty and uncomfortable.

"Nayeon-chan, don't listen to them. They're drugged." She takes the older girl's hand in hers and squeezes gently.

"We're drugged in love." They say in unison.

_____

An hour later the zombies are sleeping.

"You think they'll wake up back to normal?" Mina covers them with a blanket as they're all sleeping on the carpet in the living room.

Nayeon shrugs.

Mina notices she's been a little distant and it bothers her more than it should.

"Sleep with me?" Mina fails to hear the sharp intake of breath behind her. "I am too scared to sleep alone with these seven around."

Nayeon swallows thickly and follows Mina into the bedroom.

______

Mina is the first to wake up the next morning. She pries Nayeon's hands away from her waist gently and turns to look at the sleeping girl.

Nayeon is snoring softly and Mina chuckles to herself because if she ever told the older girl she snores she'll deny it vehemently.

She cups Nayeon's cheek and sighs when she leans into her hand in her sleep.

She knows she can't stay wrapped in this bubble, inside this safe space, for long. She needs to know things have gone back to normal.

Nayeon stirs when she gets off the bed and Mina realizes that even back when they shared a room, Nayeon has always woken up the moment she left hers. Almost as if she can't sleep without her around.

She shakes her head pushing the thought away.

"Minayah, don't go. I'll go check on them." Nayeon's voice is raspy as she blinks the sleep away from her eyes.

Mina agrees quickly because the last thing she wants is a repeat of grope and kiss Mina day.

______

Nayeon saunters down the staircase, looking wary of the girls who are wide awake.

They're quiet and muttering to themselves.

"Please tell me I did not kiss Mina yesterday." Chaeyoung looks at Nayeon pleadingly.

"How much of yesterday do you all remember?" Nayeon chuckles in relief when she realises they're back to normal.

They groan in shame. That's all the answer she needs.

_______

Mina almost feels bad because the girls won't stop apologising. They're overly attentive to her but she just wants them to stop feeling guilty about something they had no control over.

"So magic is real?" Dahyun wonders.

"I bet that old woman slipped in a date drug." Sana says distastefully.

"I can't believe I gave Mina a hickey." Jeongyeon moans.

Mina gently pats Nayeon's back because she's suddenly choking on her drink.

____

Nayeon feels weird. There's something swelling in her chest and she doesn't understand it entirely.

After the crazy Saturday they had, she just wants a Sunday where she could laze around with the girls and...

Oh, do you ever not look beautiful?

Nayeon looks at Mina who's walking into the living room with Sana and Tzuyu carrying trays of breakfast.

"Thank you Nayeon-chan." Mina smiles.

Nayeon smiles back and then her eyes widen comically.

What the fuck. How did she hear that?

"Because you said it, that's why." Chaeyoung says matter of factly.

How did this little fucker hear us?

"Nabongs, language!" Mina says and Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out at Nayeon.

"I didn't say anything!" Nayeon yells.

Everyone looks at her quizzically.

"Of course you did." Momo states evenly.

I didn't, the moment they dye their hair blonde they become stupid as well.

She covers her mouth with her hand when she realises what she has just said. Jeongyeon smacks the back of her head, Dahyun elbows her in the ribs and Mina frowns.

"Nayeon-chan, do you think I'm stupid?" She asks.

Nayeon bites her hand to keep herself from talking. But it's out before she can stop it.

No. I don't think you're stupid Minayah. In fact, I think you are God made perfection walking on earth.

Her eyes widen even more and she mutters shut up Nayeon shut up Nayeon to herself repeatedly.

"Is that a pick up line?" Tzuyu wonders.

"It's smooth." Jihyo smiles giving Nayeon a thumbs up.

"Mina, I think Nayeon has a little crush on you." Jeongyeon cackles.

Mina's cheeks turn a pretty pink.

Nayeon just wants to crawl to a corner and die.

_____

"Im going to kill you." Mina holds Nayeon back from attacking Jeongyeon.

"It's not my fault you drank from my glass. I put more antidote in the water because I didn't want to give Mina anymore hickeys." Jeongyeon says protecting her body behind the kitchen counter.

"Why didn't you just drink it?" Nayeon pries Mina's arms away gently and rounds the table with a growl.

"I had to use the bathroom." Jeongyeon screams.

Nayeon's eye gleam with satisfaction as she tackles Jeongyeon to the floor.

"Nayeon-chan, please stop."

She stills immediately when she hears Mina's soft voice behind her.

The things she makes me do. She sighs as she lets Jeongyeon go.

"You're so whipped." Momo laughs.

Mina looks at Nayeon affectionately.

The older girl's head dips with a faint blush to her cheeks.

_____

"So you're saying if the antidote is taken by someone who's not under the love potion, it makes them blurt whatever is on their mind?" Jeongyeon repeats word by word.

The woman rolls her eyes. "That's exactly what I said love."

"Is there an antidote for this?"

"There's no antidote for antidote love."

"How do we end her suffering, put her out of her misery?"

"It will probably wear off in a day love."

"Cheers for nothing you old prune." Jeongyeon says after putting the phone down.

The old woman on the other end rolls her eyes again at the language she hears before the click of the phone.

______

"Nayeon-chan, it's okay. We don't care about what you say." Mina tries weakly knocking at the closed door, "We love you with you unfiltered mouth and all."

"I'm not coming out." Nayeon sniffs into her sleeves. "Leave me alone!"

Mina sags against the door. She's been trying for an hour unsuccessfully to get Nayeon to have her lunch.

"Don't be dramatic Nayeon," Jeongyeon says around a mouthful of cookies, "At least you're not trying to fuck Mina."

"Are you eating the cookies I bought for Nayeon?" Mina walks to the couch, having given up hope that the older girl is going to open the door. "She's not going to be happy."

She hears three things after that.

A loud slam of a door.

Nayeon yelling Jeongyeon's name as they roll around on the floor fighting for the cookies.

And the sound of a doorbell.

_

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Mina's eyebrows slant in confusion.

"You forgot I was coming to get the signed documents?" Jung Woo's lips pull down into a scowl.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I've had other things on my mind, come on in."

He walks in, his eyes narrowing when Nayeon and Jeongyeon get off the floor looking flushed.

"Hi," Jeongyeon says half heartedly. She's not a big fan of Mina's charity case, but Mina is still friends with him, so she has no choice but to be nice.

"Hi." Nayeon says with a smile on her face and Jeongyeon turns to her side wondering how Nayeon is able to be genuinely nice to him all the time.

Are you here to get your monthly allowance ponytail?

Jeongyeon bites her bottom lips to hold back a laugh.

Nayeon's eyes bulge and Mina looks torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to tell her off.

Jung Woo looks shocked.

"Excuse me?" He begins.

There's no excuse for you.

Nayeon gasps as she tries to close her mouth.

"Nayeon-chan.." Mina squeaks.

"What even..." Jung Woo shakes his head.

"That insult is very original Nayeonnie," Chaeyoung laughs from behind them, unable to contain herself any longer.

"The producers sent me here to collect the documents, not to be laughed at and insulted by your friends!" The disgruntled man growls at Mina.

Jihyo and Tzuyu come back from the kitchen to see what the fuss is about.

"Oppa." Jihyo says tersely. Tzuyu doesn't bother with the formalities.

"Nayeon-chan is a little hung over from last night." Mina offers as an explanation.

He looks annoyed but doesn't push the issue further.

"I'll just collect the papers and be off then."

Mina nods, because she wants him to get out before Nayeon blurts something again.

Goodbye fucker!

"Nayeon!!" Everyone in the room yells and Nayeon looks mortified.

______

"That went well." Momo giggles.

The girls are having their lunch and Mina keeps throwing an apologetic look at Nayeon.

She normally doesn't snap at anyone, let alone at the girl who has managed to have her entire heart since the moment she met her, but after Jung Woo left she has harshly told Nayeon to get a grip of herself only for the older girl to disappear for a while and come back with a sticky tape on her mouth.

She is sat by the window, ignoring everyone so she doesn't blurt out anymore inappropriate things.

"Minayah," Jeongyeon talks between bites of food, "Stop making puppy dog eyes at Nayeon. It's making me sick."

Nayeon's face softens when she sees Mina flushing in embarrassment at the comment.

She feels Mina approach her after a while, and lets out a soft sigh when the younger girl runs a hand down her arm gently.

"I'm sorry." She sits before Nayeon, taking her hand to squeeze it, "It's just seeing Jung Woo threw me off a bit. "

Nayeon is quiet for a moment and then she opens her arm calling truce. Mina snuggles into the warmth the older girl provides with a contented sigh.

Despite Nayeon's protests, Mina slowly peels the tape off her mouth.

"Minayah no!! You're going to regret this. "

"I won't." Mina says confidently.

________

An hour later, Mina has never been more regretful of a decision in her life.

"Can you please cover up?" Nayeon is screaming.

"What more do you want me to do?" Mina points at her body which is now completely hidden behind a quilt.

She shouldn't have done that. Calling attention to her body. She regrets it immediately.

There's lot more you can do, like taking your clothes off for instance.

" Nayeonnie!!" Dahyun and Chaeyoung squeal.

Mina blushes fiercely.

Jeongyeon sniggers. Jihyo wonders how they even got here.

Two seconds after Mina peeled off the tape, Nayeon has started saying obscene things.

When Mina bent over the table putting some food onto Nayeon's plate, the older girl has said, "Mmh, so delicious looking! So round and so beautiful!"

"Yeah," Tzuyu has agreed, "Although I'm not sure why you sound so appreciative of meatballs."

Tzuyu you dumbass, who's thinking of meatballs? I'm talking about Mina's boobs.

Jihyo chuckles when she thinks back to how Mina's cheeks were kissed pink immediately and how horrified Nayeon had looked.

She is shaken out of her thoughts when Mina lets out another squeal.

"What did she say now?" She prods Dahyun who is laughing with her head thrown back.

"She said she always liked seeing Mina in white."

"That's not bad is it?"

".. when it's raining because the top becomes see through."

"Oh shit!"

______

"Can you call her number again?"

"It's busy Sana. I'm trying."

They're all gathered around the dining table as Jeongyeon tries the number again. Mina looks around the room trying to find a seat.

You can sit on my face queen.

"My ears," Dahyun wipes off imaginary blood away from her ears.

Mina blushes faintly and bends over a little to pick a bean bag, dragging it closer to the dining table.

That ass. It's just asking to be touched.

"Nayeon, can you take your mind off the gutter for two minutes please?" Jihyo begs.

Mina gives a sympathetic glance to Nayeon who looks like she wants the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

She knows the vial is making the older girl act out of character just like how it affected her other bandmates and made them do inappropriate things.

"Lady, my friend's getting worse." Jeongyeon says once she gets hold of the old woman over the phone.

"What do you mean?" Jeongyeon's brows furrow.

Mina leans forward a little eager to hear what the woman on the other end is saying.

I bet her tits fit perfectly in my hands. And in my mouth.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung cover their ears with their hands, Mina's blush darkens and Jeongyeon's continues with the call with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jeongyeon asks.

"Okay, thanks old weasel." She says thinking she has ended the call.

Eight pair of eyes look at her expectantly.

"Apparently it's only gonna get worse before it gets better."

"Define worse." Mina asks with a shaky breath.

______

"Nayeon-chan," Mina backs into a corner, "You don't want this!"

The girls are holding Nayeon but she's surprisingly strong.

"I've wanted this for a long time Minayah." She growls with unadulterated desire. Her eyes rake over the blonde's body making Mina release a shuddery breath.

"Let go off me." The older girl cries and shakes the girls off with one swift moment of her arms.

Mina runs to the closest room, but Nayeon, the never ending bundle of energy, is hot on her heels and slips a foot in before she could throw the door shut.

"Nayeon-chan," Mina worries as she lets go of the hold she has on the door, "Careful with your feet."

Nayeon licks her lips, grinning as she steps inside and puts the latch on the door trapping Mina in the room.

"Nayeon," Mina warns.

"Yeah?" She husks and leers at the blonde.

Mina shivers when she hears the want in that voice.

The girls are banging on the door asking Nayeon to open it.

Nayeon moves closer, her eyes fixated on Mina's lips.

Mina takes a step backwards and stumble into bed.

Nayeon's eyes gleam, proud of getting her target exactly where she wanted. She slowly climbs on top of her, hungry eyes taking in every single curve of the younger girl as she does.

"You're going to regret this tomorrow." Mina tries one last time weakly.

She knows the older girl is going to be mortified when the potion wears off and as her bestfriend she is supposed to stop her from doing things she will regret.

Her resolves weakens and her protests dies a quiet death when Nayeon licks an earlobe and says, "You taste so good. Wonder how you taste everywhere."

Her breath catches in her throat. She thought she was over this feeling she had for Nayeon.

Pointless feelings she'd squashed during Sixteen era when Nayeon said she has a crush on someone.

"This is not real Nayeon-chan!" She says between gasps as Nayeon pushes her chin up with a finger and kisses her neck, sometimes drawing her teeth over sensitive skin.

"So very real. I - I've liked you for so long Minayah!" Nayeon pulls back and says with so much sincerity in her eyes that Mina wishes for a moment that it is true.

She knows she is setting herself up for disappointment because there's no way the older girl actually feels that way about her.

Mina looks up at dark eyes softly, and bites her lips when she sees the desire swirling in them.

"Don't do that." Nayeon's voice is smoky.

"Don't do what?" Mina's voice drops too.

"Don't bite your lips," Nayeon's thumb grazes over the plump bottom lip as she speaks in a whisper, "It's too sexy."

Mina intakes a sharp breath and bites her lips again.

Dark eyes cloud over.

"Nayeon-chan," She whispers, "Don't say things like that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm finding it very hard to resist you."

Nayeon's eyes darken even more as she closes in on Mina.

"You think I'm irresistible?"

Mina knows she has to refuse. But it's already out there. She can only wish Nayeon does not remember any of this tomorrow.

She looks away shyly and Nayeon cups her cheeks gently.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"You're going to hate me tomorrow."

Mina gasps when Nayeon brings back her face to look at her softly and says, "I could never hate you. I've only ever known how to love you."

To both their surprise, it's not Nayeon who initiates the kiss.

Mina puts both hands on either sides of Nayeon's face and pulls her in for a heated kiss, their lips mashing against each other, tongues fighting for entry.

"I want you so bad." Mina breathes against her mouth and Nayeon gladly obliges.

______

"It's quiet. " Chaeyoung says, keeping her ear on the door.

"Mina has stopped screaming for help." Momo says with wide, scared eyes.

They hear a whimper coming from behind the door.

"Mina sounds like she's in pain." Chaeyoung worries.

"You don't think she's hurting her, do you?" Chaeyoung asks Jeongyeon with worry.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes. Come on, they can't be that oblivious.

Mmh Nayeon!!

"She doesn't sound like she's in pain though." Momo taps a finger on her chin.

Jihyo moves away from the door when she hears thuds. She doesn't want to listen to this.

Oh god.

"Mina must be really scared, she's not even religious and she's praying." Momo says in a quiet voice.

Please Nayeon-chan!

"I think Mina is begging for her life." Chaeyoung sobs, clearly disturbed.

The thuds get faster and faster.

"Nayeonnie please don't hurt Mina." Momo hollers, as she steps away from the door, "Sana find the toolbox. I'm getting this door open. I think I saw it in the kitchen cabinet."

Oh yeah, right there.

"Thanks for confirming the location Minayah. I'll be right back." Chaeyoung runs to the kitchen, seeing Sana making no effort to move.

"She's been acting weird since she dyed her hair red." Momo whispers to Chaeyoung conspiratorially when she comes back. "They say gingers have no soul!"

"I can hear you both you know." Sana quips.

They gulp, chastised.

Ah Nayeon-chan

"Minayah, we are coming to save you." Chaeyoung and Momo yell at the door hearing Mina scream for her life.

Fuck.. faster.. That's it..I'm coming!!

The other girls laugh when Chaeyoung and Momo's eyes widen and they quickly scramble away from the door, realisation finally hitting them.

"Nayeonnie was right. Blondes are fucking stupid." Sana mutters to herself.

_______

Mina wakes up with a blissful smile on her face.

Nayeon is spooning her and she knows things are going to get awkward pretty soon but for now she wants to enjoy this bubble they're in.

She lets out a contented sigh and moves away gently enough to not wake the older girl by her side, only to be pulled back into the bed with a hand around her middle.

"Where are you going?"

A hand sneaks around her naked waist and gently travels towards her breast.

"I thought the potion would have worn off." Mina swallows thickly, as a bolt of desire shoots through her stomach when a warm hand closes over a stiff nipple, rolling it around.

"It has."

"No it hasn't." Mina gasps when long fingers opens her legs and slips into her wet folds.

"Tell me what I'm thinking now then."

Mina bucks into the hands shamelessly, eyes shutting close.

She can't say what Nayeon is thinking about because, one- the expert hand in her throbbing center and hot mouth peppering kisses on her neck are making her brain short circuit, two- Nayeon hasn't said anything aloud.

"I don't know."

"Exactly," Nayeon whispers into Mina's ears making her shiver. "Potion worn off!"

"What are you thinking about anyway?" Mina tilts her head to the side giving Nayeon more access to the sensitive skin on her neck.

"I'm thinking we've wasted so many years dancing around each other when we could have woken up like this every single day."

Mina bites her lips when a palm closes over her other nipple gently tweaking it and a wet mouth traces the weak spot under her ear. She thrusts herself deeper into the incredible fingers moving in and out of her.

She comes into Nayeon's hand moments later, whimpering her name softly and Nayeon holds her until the orgasm subsides from her body.

Mina turns around to catch Nayeon's eyes, the emotions swirling in them making her heart flutter.

"Did you really mean everything you said?"

Nayeon tucks a lock of blonde hair behind her ears. Her gaze is tender.

"Every word. I've always been in love with you. I just didn't think you felt the same."

"You're an idiot!" Mina says affectionately, gazing into the eyes that shone at her with warmth, "I was in love with you too but you crushed my heart when you said you had a crush on someone else!"

Nayeon laughs.

Mina pouts, "What's funny?"

"It was you Minayah, I was talking about you!" Nayeon releases a shaky breath from her lungs and closes her eyes shut. "You don't know how painful unrequited love can be."

"It's not unrequited." Mina whispers, gently cupping Nayeon's cheeks. "Not when I feel exactly the same."

Nayeon blinks back the tears and smiles at Mina who leans in for a kiss. Their lips meet and it is soft and slow and full of promise about things that's to come.

Nayeon pulls the younger girl closer until there's no space between them, and can feel the beating of her heart against her chest.

_____

"So in the end, the potion did help Mama find her true love." Little Min-Jun beams when Jeongyeon finishes telling the love story of Mina and Nayeon, omitting all the graphic details, to a room full of guests that have gathered for their sixth wedding anniversary.

"Yes it did."

"That's a wonderful story. Thank you Jeongyeon-san." Hina, the youngest child of the pair says politely.

"Have you seen Nayeon or Mina?" Nayeon's mother asks, shuffling into the room, "Mina's aunt has come all the way from Japan to congratulate them but I can't seem to find either one of them anywhere!"

Tzuyu bites her tongue to stop herself from spilling the truth.

Because how do you tell someone's mother that their daughter, with or without a love potion, is a horndog?

"I'm sure Nayeon's feeling up Mina somewhere." Sana whispers to Dahyun.

Dahyun agrees, "Yep!! But can't tell her that!"

The crowd in the living room who were listening to the story disperses, gushing about true love.

True love indeed.

Jeongyeon shakes her head with a laugh, "I'll find them, you go attend to the other guests."

She tells the older woman affectionately and walks to the pantry room on the first floor knowing that's where Nayeon usually dragged her wife away when she wanted some true love time.


End file.
